1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to processing for a playlist representing a playback procedure of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for generating a list (hereinafter, referred to as a playlist) representing a playback procedure, such as a playback order and playback time, of image data and sound data recorded on a recording medium and playing back the data in accordance with the playlist is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-354425.
Image recording/playback apparatuses capable of defining a plurality of playlists are available. Such image recording/playback apparatuses are capable of creating playlists subdivided in accordance with a purpose. Also, image recording/playback apparatuses having a function to automatically detect changes of scene when being photographed and to automatically create a playlist including scenes arranged sequentially are available.
However, although a playlist can be created in accordance with a purpose, a plurality of created playlists is merely played back in turn. For example, in order to exchange scenes among playlists, a user needs to perform a troublesome operation, such as creating a new playlist. In particular, creating a playlist including many files needs a difficult operation because it is difficult to retrieve and operate the files in the playlist.